


Boxes

by ARMEN15



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A short vignette between se 3 and 4.  Henrik helps Saga to put away in storage her old apartment furniture and belongings.





	Boxes

Every book into the box  
Every box sealed with adhesive tape  
Every roll of tape he uses  
I feel the prison key turning  
I fight back tears  
He cannot see me crying again  
He’d try to hug me  
And if I feel his arms around me I’ll broke  
I close my mind  
We’re not putting away my things  
Nor my life  
We’re filling boxes  
He looks at me, like is afraid to forget something  
I’ll remember everything of him.  
His eyes, his smile, his scent.  
I’ll remember when I’ll be away.  
When I’ll be without him

I cry.  
His arms around me are all I need now.


End file.
